


Spin It

by YesCaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, Jealousy, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Killian, Whale, Ruby, Robin and Regina play Spin the Bottle. And it ends only on the first round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin It

Emma doesn't know why she thought this was a good idea, but here she is, sitting in the living room, with Regina, Ruby, Whale and Killian, about to play Spin the Bottle. Why did she do this? The first round didn't even start yet and she is worrying. 

"Ok... who is going first?" Emma asked.  _They better not choose-_

 

"Emma! You thought of the game, that means you go first." Ruby said giving her the bottle. 

 

"Uh, okay." She took the bottle and was about to spin it when Killian put his hand on hers to stop her. "Emma, you still didn't tell me how you play this game." He whispered into her ear. She smirked and took his hand off hers. "Just watch." She put the bottle back on the table and started to spin it. 

 

It slowed down near Regina, then Robin, then... wait... NO! Whale? It had to be WHALE?! It couldn't just go a bit further to Killian? Emma's eyes widened. There are many bad things that might happen. 1st, Killian is going to go crazy, 2nd, Ruby is going to go crazy and there are many more.  

 

"Alright, it landed on Victor, now what?" Killian asked breaking the awkward silence. Regina couldn't hold it in any longer, and she burst into laughter. "You got... oh my god you... you got Whale!" Regina said through her laughter. 

 

"If you want you can re-spin..." Victor said scratching behind his head. Killian couldn't take it any longer. "WHAT IS IT?!?!"  


"Well, when you spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you have to kiss." Ruby said awkwardly. 

 

Killian's eyes widened and clenched his jaw. "You do what?" He asked with jealousy and anger. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Killian stood up and walked to his room.

 

"Killian, it's just a game. Calm down. If you don't want to play you don't have to." Emma said following him. She took his arm and turned him around to face her. 

 

"No, I won't  _calm down._ But I won't stop you from playing, so why don't you go  _kiss_  Whale and enjoy your time." Killian said and tried to walk away, but she didn't let him. 

 

"Do you really think I would do that?! I was hoping I could use my magic to make sure nothing horrible happened, but I forgot!" Emma said trying -and failing- to get Killian to calm down. 

 

"Of course you forgot, you always do!" He yelled and smacked her hand of his arm and continued to try and walk to the room. 

 

"Killian! Why won't you listen?!" She then remembered that there were other people in her living room, and tried to stop yelling. 

 

He turned about to face her and looked straight into her eyes. "Why would you choose this game Emma? I know this is stupid, fighting over this, but I wouldn't understand, I don't think ever, why you would do this." He said with pure pain and disappointment. 

 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Killian's expression softened. Sure, they said it to each other many time, but right now it meant a lot. The lights in their room started to flicker from Emma's outburst. "I chose this game because I wanted to have fun with you and our friends, but no, you _had_ to ruin everything! 

 

He noticed how stupid he was to yell at Emma for just a small game. "Oh my goodness, Emma, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean that, I just always let my emotions take over my actions."

 

Emma smiled a smile so small, you have to get close to notice. "Of course I will. Just don't have such an outburst next time." She said and hugged him. 

 

He kissed her head and said something that would make her heart melt every time. "I love you." 

 

"Oh my goodness... Killian, they probably heard everything!" Emma let go of him and ran to the living room. Killian followed. "Uh... hey.." She awkwardly laughed and noticed that they were all grimacing because of all the broken light bulbs that Emma's magic did. "Right, sorry about that, but it's getting late." She said walking to the door to say bye to them as they leave.

"Yeah, ok sure." Ruby said taking Victor by the arm and dragging him to the door. She turned back to Emma and whispered to her "I'm sorry about all that, we'll just make sure that we will never play Spin The Bottle together again." Ruby said and winked to her, then after a few minutes after she managed to put her shoes back on with the help of Victor and Emma, the couple left. 

"I should go as well. Thanks for the fun time... ish." Regina said and poofed herself out of the house.

Emma walked back to Killian and laughed. "Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Killian chuckled. 

 

"I think we need new light bulbs. You broke all of them with your magic." He said and smirked. 

 

"Well, magic ruined it, magic can fix it as well!" And she flicked her hand and all the broken light bulbs were replaced by new ones. 

 

Killian's face lit up like how it did whenever he got an idea. "Emma, how about we play Spin The Bottle just with ourselves?"

 

"We need more than 2 players." She said playfully.

 

"We can turn the rules around a bit, can't we?" He said and picked the bottle up and handed it to Emma. "You go first."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking this out, I hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks,  
> -Amber:)


End file.
